


He had no clue

by RandomWriter_of_stuff



Series: lil one shot things [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Murder, Minor Character Death, first ever fanfic, i made up his family coz I can, im sorry yams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriter_of_stuff/pseuds/RandomWriter_of_stuff
Summary: His thoughts were as jumbled as an unsolved puzzle. ‘Am I stressed? Scared? Worried? If so, for what?’
Series: lil one shot things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979461





	He had no clue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever fanfic so I apologize if this is bad. This might/probably will be part of a series. If this triggers you, I’m also sorry. I also won’t be killing off characters in ANY of my stories.... so yeah. Enjoy and don’t hesitate to give me CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. I don’t need your hate. Don’t like, don’t read. Anyways, on with the story! I promise to make happier stuff soon

This is how he liked it. Dark and calm...with music blasting through his headphones at 1:30 am. He lay on his bed as he concentrated on his surroundings. His feet were getting colder by the minute from the fan which was at full speed. His chest heaved and his stomach gurgled as he breathed raggedly. His eyes flew open and stared. Just stared, nothing more, nothing less. He let the music flow in and clear the thoughts from his head, like meditation....if meditation was listening to ONE OK ROCK at 1:30 am. He’d been doing this for the last 2 hours. Why? He had no clue. He did this often, when he was stressed or anxious. His thoughts were as jumbled as an unsolved puzzle. ‘Am I stressed? Scared? Worried? If so, for what?’ 

Vibrations of clumsy footsteps passed his room. He stiffened. No one could know he was awake.Why? He had no clue. Giggling was heard from outside his door and a familiar stench filled the air. Oh. Oh. He knew who it was. They were now drunk again because they had been out partying at a club or some shithole again. He felt a familiar anger rise in him. ‘Useless bitches. It’s their job to raise and look after me. If only dad hadn’t killed mum. If only they had never divorced.’ 

They had been legally old enough to have custody of him and they both had jobs to pay the bills, but honestly? He would rather been in foster care( idk how this works in Japan ). Why? He has no clue. He was only 5 when they divorced but even before that, all of the memories of ‘family’ he had were his father’s booming, angry voice, his mother’s petrified screams, his sisters’ desperate pleas for him to stop and his cries. He knew that he was better off now than back then, but was he really? He shook his head. He didn’t know how those memories and thoughts resurfaced, but...it felt nice...in a way...like, he didn’t feel as empty anymore. A buzz from his phone dragged his thoughts into time out. He paused the music and pulled out his phone from his pocket. What popped up on the phone curled his lips upwards.

________________

/I’m going to bed now.)

___________________________________

/ I’m presuming that you are still up so go to)

sleep, Yams )

____________

( Or else what?\

_________________

/ うるさい Yamaguchi) 

________________________

(😅ごめん Tsukki. Good night ❤️\

________

/Night Yams )

He shook his head and smiled. He put his phone under the pillow, the headphones on the bedside table and crawled under his blankets. As he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to wash over him, he wondered if this was something he made up in his head. Why? He had no clue.

  
  


Daylight streamed strongly through the gaps in the curtain. He tosses his head to the side and sighs. His eyes slowly flutters open as he sits up, yawns and stretches. He scrubs his face in an attempt to get rid of his sleepiness then pulls out his phone to check the time.  
________ __________ ___________

|||| | |

||**| | | |

——— || | |

||**| | | |

|||| | |

————  —————  —————

He puts his phone under the pillow again and falls back onto his pillow and resumes his staring contest with the ceiling from last night. His head starts to pound and his breathing turns ragged again. The ceiling got blurry again and he couldn’t BREATHE. His thoughts take advantage of the silence and attack. He flips onto his side and curls into a tight ball. ‘ Stop. Just stop. Please, please, I’m BEGGING you, please, stop. I can’t take this. Please stop. Stop.STOP.’ He flings upright as if he just woke up from a nightmare. His breathing is harder and his chest is heaving once more. Why? He had no clue.

p.s the two Japanese words (in order) mean shut up and sorry


End file.
